Vase
by Sakura no Umi
Summary: "Daisuke, what is that?"  "It's the vase." "That looks nothing like a vase, stupid." "It was really hard, okay." "We are so dead."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon

_For the Love of a Sibling:_

_Vase_

"Oh, that guy is pretty cute," Jun Motomiya commented about the man pictured on the TV screen

"I thought you loved Yamato?" Daisuke replied from his position in a chair, leafing though a soccer magazine.

"Always keep you options open, Daisuke. There are plenty of men I could date to make Yamato jealous."

"I don't think Yamato would be jealous, he would be relieved," Daisuke replied with a snickered while glancing over at his sister on the couch.

"Daisuke," Jun said as she tossed a pillow at her brother, "this is why you still can't get a date with that Hikari girl."

"Oh Miss Wise and All Knowing, how's getting a date with Yamato going for you?"

"I was going to help you get a date with Hikari, but if you want to act immature that's fine with me," Jun replied crossing her arms

"That's fine with me because you would just scare Hikare off like you do Yamato."

"That does it Daisuke," Jun growled as she jumped off the couch.

Daisuke quickly jumped out of the chair and took off running with Jun close behind him. Jun made a grab for her brother and was successful with bringing him down. Daisuke's flailing arm knocked a vase from a nearby table over and sent it tumbling. The sound of the shattering glass froze the two in place on the ground.

"Mom is going to kill us," Daisuke moaned as he and Jun got up off the ground

"I saw a vase just like it for sale. We'll go buy it before Mom and Dad get back. Daisuke, go get your money and we'll pool our money together to buy it."

Daisuke and Jun both headed to their separate rooms to grab their money. They then meet back up in front of the door.

"So how much do you have?" Jun asked

Daisuke sheepishly brought the single bill out from behind his back and gave it to Jun. Jun took the bill from him and stared at it in disbelieve

"Five dollars?"

"I spent the rest the other day," Daisuke replied. "How much do you have?"

"Ten dollars," Jun replied.

Daisuke provided Jun with the same look she had given him at his amount.

"I spent the rest on make-up and other things," Jun explained in response to her brother's gaze.

"You think we can buy it with fifteen dollars?"

"I'm not sure," Jun replied. "I have an idea. I'll go down to the store and see if I can get it. You stay here and start trying to glue it back together just in case."

"So did you get it?" Daisuke asked when his sister walked in.

"No, it was already gone," Jun replied defeated.

"Daisuke, what is that?" Jun asked as she pointed to the mess on the table.

"It's the vase," he replied giving his sister a funny look

"That looks nothing like a vase, stupid."

"It was really hard, okay."

"We are so dead," Jun moaned.

"Jun. Daisuke, I'm home," their mother's voice called from the doorway

Mrs. Motomiya began to search the house for her children when she didn't get a response. She found her two children at the kitchen table with there heads buried in the arms.

"What's wrong with you two? You look like it's the end of the world?" she asked as she walked towards them. She stopped and gasped, "What is that? Is that my vase?"

She received two groans of confirmation from her two children who had yet to lift their heads.

"Jun and Daisuke Motomiya, what on earth were you doing?" their mother's tone had quickly risen since noticing the catastrophe on the table

"I knocked it over Mom," Daisuke said finally raising his head to face his doom. He purposely failed to mention Jun planning to take all the blame.

Jun quickly realized that her brother was sacrificing himself blurted out, "I was chasing him."

Mrs. Motomiya took a long look at the extremely disfigured vase, "Jun, I thought you would be better at gluing a vase together than this?"

"Actually, Mom, I glued it together. Jun was going to try and buy a new vase."

"Daisuke, next time, just leave it broken, don't ever attempt to glue something back together again," their mother said with a chuckle. "We'll it looks like you two learned your lessons, but just to be on the safe side you're both grounded for the rest of the day."

"Mom!" they both whined.

"This will teach you two to never chase each other in the house again," their mother replied before leaving the kitchen

"Hey, were you really going to take all the blame?" Jun asked

"Yeah, I knew you had plans with Momoe, that and Mom would have believed me if I said I was being stupid."

"Wow thanks, but I'm not mean enough to let you take all the blame. Besides didn't you have plans with you friends tonight too?"

"Oh yeah I did, thanks, Jun," Daisuke called as he took off running for his room having already forgotten he had made plans and thus now had to explain why he wasn't going to be there.

"Daisuke stop running in the house!" Mrs. Motomiya called after her stampeding son.

"Sorry Mom."


End file.
